dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Tracker (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Tracker is a jeep-driving pup with super hearing who lives in the jungle with Carlos. Tracker made his debut and became the eighth PAW Patrol pup in "Tracker Joins the Pups!". Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like Rocky and Skye, Tracker is a ranged fighter, changing his Paw Sabre into his Paw Blaster which he wields alongside his own. Unlike the wild and rapid firing Rocky however, Tracker wields his guns with sharp skill and finesse, typically firing in two different directions at once with great accuracy. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into Black Rangers. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'Darkgreen Jungle Jeep' Final Waves *Paw Blast: Tracker's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Paw Blaster, Tracker fires a Paw Blast. Tracker performs a Blast team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Paw, Forest Paw can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Green rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Battle Kenya **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - GoggleBlack= *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlack= *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - ChangeGriffon= *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: - Black Mask= *Black Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Black Turbo= *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Black Condor= *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: - MammothRanger= *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - GaoBlack= *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - HurricaneDark= *HurricaneDark **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru Appearances: - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno Appearances: - Bouken Black= *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Black Lion= *Black Lion Rio Appearances: - Gosei Black= *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou of Darkness **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***ToQ Changer ***ToQ Blaster ***Rainbow Pass Appearances: - Yami No 0gou= *Yami No 0gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***ToQ Changer ***ToQ Blaster ***Rail Slasher Appearances: }} - Zyuoh the World= Rhinos Form is Zyuoh the World's primary form. *Zyuoh the World **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Attacks *Zyuoh Slash : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. Appearances: - Wolf= Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Oushi Black= *Oushi Black **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Oushi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Axe ***Oushi Black's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Attacks *Aldebaran Crush (アルデバランクラッシュ Arudebaran Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Aldebaran Impact (アルデバランインパクト Arudebaran Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *FiveRed **Five Blaster Appearances: - FivePink= *FivePink (male version) **Five Blaster Appearances: - OhRed= *OhRed **Star Riser - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword Appearances: - Signalman= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash Appearances: - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' - Go-on Blue= *Go-on Blue **Arsenal ***Mantan Gun ***Garage Launcher This form is exclusive to Digitaler Episode 45 - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - KabutoRaiger= *KabutoRaiger **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Horn Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Hybrid Magnum Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed This form is exclusive to a Stageshow. - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan Appearances: - Sacred Sword Mode= *Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to a Trailer. - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster Appearances: - ShiroNinger= *ShiroNinger (male version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***ShiroNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Wanmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Gold Mode= :Forest Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Forest Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 33 counterparts. Arsenal *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Spear Anchor Mode' This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - }} Personality Tracker enjoys playing with the various forms of wildlife in the jungle. He often utilizes his great hearing abilities to save someone in danger when necessary. Even though Tracker is brave, he doesn't like being in dark places. Whenever he is about to be taken into a dark area such as the Monkey Temple, he says "oyoyoy". Likes *Carlos *the team Dislikes *Being the Real underrated character. *The dark *touching anything belonging to Jack Scallywag Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) *David Lopez (Season 3–present) Skills and Abilities *Super hearing *Bilingual (English and Spanish) Appearance Tracker has brown fur with a white underside, face and paws. He wears a red collar with a green PAW Patrol pup tag that has a picture of a compass. His gear consists of a dark green hat and a dark green vest. Before he got his gear, he had a red bandana around his neck. Appearances Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers